One More Chance
by darkenaurora
Summary: Ein unvorhergesehenes Treffen


One More Chance  
  
I turned around too late to see the fallen star  
  
I fell asleep and never saw the sun go down  
  
I took your love for granted  
  
Thought luck was always on my side  
  
I turned around too late and you were gone  
  
So give me one more chance  
  
Darlin' if you care for me  
  
Let me win your love  
  
'Cause you were always there for me  
  
If you care for me,  
  
Be there for me  
  
I like to play the queen of hearts and never thought I'd lose  
  
I rolled the dice but never showed my hand  
  
I planned it out so perfectly,  
  
So you'd never leave a girl like me  
  
I was a fool, but now I understand  
  
Here is the law of the land  
  
You play with fire and you'll get burned  
  
Here is the lesson I've learned  
  
That you don't know what you've got til it's gone  
  
Gimme one more chance  
  
Tell me that it's not too late  
  
Let me win your love  
  
Darlin' please don't hesitate  
  
If you care for me,  
  
Be there for me  
  
Give me one more chance  
  
Langsam ging sie die Straße entlang. Es war Nacht, und dichte schwarze Wolken verhängten den Himmel. Kalter Regen fiel aus ihnen herab und bildete kleine Pfützen auf dem grauern Asphalt. Ab und an riss die dicke Wolkendecke an einigen Stellen auf und gab für einen Moment den Blick auf den leuchtenden Sternenhimmel frei, doch oft bemerkte sie dies erst viel zu spät, und dann machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe aufzuschauen.  
  
Wollte der Himmel sie doch bloß dran erinnern, wie oft dies in ihrem Leben schon geschehen war. Wie oft hatte sie Menschen gehen lassen, und erst hinterher gemerkt, wie viel diese ihr eigentlich bedeuteten.  
  
Sie seufzte und vergrub ihre Hände tiefer in ihren Manteltaschen. Lauschte ihren leisen Schritten, welche auf dem nassen Asphalt platschende Geräusche verursachten, und sie geradeaus in sie geradeaus in die Nacht trugen.  
  
Irgendwann stoppte sie. Blieb einfach stehen und betrachtete mit traurigem Blick ihre Umgebung. Der schneidende Nachtwind peitschte durch die endlose Straße und trieb die braunen Herbstblätter wie Spielzeuge vor sich her.  
  
An einer Hauswand lehnte einsam ein junger Mann. Den Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen, die Arme genau wie sie in den Taschen seines langen Ledermantels vergraben. Eine Zigarette im Mundwinkel.  
  
Ein bekannter Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Leder. Feuchte Erde. Zigarettenqualm. Sein Geruch.  
  
Ihre Füße setzten sich wieder in Bewegung, und schritten zögerlich auf den jungen Mann zu.  
  
„Spike?"  
  
Ihre Stimme zitterte, und sie musste sich beherrschen um nicht sofort wieder umzudrehen und wegzulaufen.  
  
Es dauerte fast eine Ewigkeit, bis der Fremde seine Augen öffnete und den Kopf soweit hob, dass sie in seine tiefblauen Augen sehen konnte.  
  
„Buffy!"  
  
Seine Stimme klang nicht überrascht. Viel mehr glaubte sie eine Mischung aus Angst und Verzweiflung darin zu erkennen.  
  
„Spike?"Wiederholte sie noch einmal und merkte wie ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. „Du bist es wirklich?"  
  
Ein gequältes Grinsen umspielte seinen Mund, als er die stummen Tränen sah die nun ihre Wangen hinunter rannen.  
  
Mit einem seufzen zog er ein letztes Mal an der Zigarette, ehe er sie auf den Boden fallen ließ und dabei zusah, wie der Regen die letzten Funken der brennenden Glut erstickte.  
  
„Ich wünschte, ich währe es nicht", antwortete er nach einiger Zeit, ohne den Blick von dem nassen Asphalt zu heben.  
  
„Ich habe..."  
  
Er hörte auf zu sprechen und wischte sich müde über die Stirn.  
  
„Was?"  
  
Zögernd drehte der Vampir der Jägerin den Kopf zu und sah sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Blick an.  
  
„Ich habe mein Versprechen gebrochen Buffy! Ich habe versprochen, dir niemals weh zu tun. Ich hab es nicht gehalten!"  
  
„Was?"  
  
Nur langsam drangen seine Worte zu ihr durch.  
  
„Aber... Du hast mir nicht wehgetan. Im Grunde ist doch gar nichts passiert. Wir... Wir vergessen das alles einfach und..."  
  
„So?"Die Flamme seines Feuerzeugs erhellte für einen Moment die dunkle Straße, dann war nur noch das leuchtende Rot der Glut seiner Zigarette zu erkennen, gefolgt von einem durchsichtig grauem Nebelstoß, den er vorsichtig in die Nacht hauchte. „Du meinst also, wir vergessen das alles und tun so, als ob nie etwas geschehen wäre? Buffy ich kann das nicht. Ich kann diese Sache nicht einfach vergessen. Tag und Nacht sehe ich diese Bilder vor mir. Sie verfolgen mich. Ich habe versucht dich zu etwas zu zwingen, was du nicht tun wolltest... Sag mir wie ich das vergessen soll?"  
  
„Spike..."Zitternd streckte sie ihre Hand nach ihm aus, doch er wich zurück.  
  
„Hör auf damit. Ich bin nicht mehr Spike, und ich bin auch nicht mehr William. Spike hätte das ganze zu Ende gebracht, und nicht mitten drin aufgehört und William hätte sich eher umgebracht, als so etwas zu tun. Ich bin ein nichts. Ein seelenloses Nichts, und du weißt das."  
  
Er erhob sich von der Wand, an der er die ganze Zeit gelehnt hatte und trat in die Mitte der Straße. Regen prasselte auf seinen Mantel und durchweichte den dünnen Stoff seiner Jeans.  
  
„Ich habe dein Vertrauen missbraucht! Ich habe dich verletzt. Nichts auf der Welt kann das wieder gut machen."  
  
Seine blauen Augen blitzen aus der Dunkelheit zu ihr herüber, und verwandelten den Boden unter ihren Füßen in Treibsand. Sie wollte etwas sagen. Dass er nicht daran schuld war. Dass sie ihn liebte, dass sie mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, doch ihr Kopf war wie leer gefegt.  
  
„Ich werde gehen Buffy, "verkündete er derweil seelenruhig und schnippte die Asche seiner Zigarette auf den Boden.  
  
„Was?"  
  
Erst nach und nach drangen seine Worte zu ihr durch.  
  
„Ich werde gehen", wiederholte er noch einmal.  
  
„Aber... Du kannst nicht gehen. Du hast versprochen mich nie allein zu lassen. Hast du das schon vergessen." Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme einen leicht panischen Klang annahm. „Ich brauche dich doch!"  
  
Durch den dichten Regen hindurch konnte sie sehen, wie sich seine versteinerte Mine in ein trauriges Lächeln verwandelte.  
  
„Es ist zu spät Luv..."  
  
Mit tränenverschleiertem Blick sah Buffy wie der Vampir sich umdrehte und mit lautlosen Schritten die Straße hinunter ging.  
  
Sie wollte ihm nachlaufen, ihn aufhalten, sich an ihn klammern doch ihre Beine waren wie aus Blei. Schluchzend streckte sie ihre Hand aus, und öffnete den Mund um ihm etwas hinterher zu rufen, doch sie blieb stumm.  
  
Stattdessen sank sie langsam zu Boden und starrte hilflos in den Himmel, von welchem der Mond schadenfroh auf sie herabstrahlte.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Die Nacht neigte sich schon langsam dem Ende zu, als Buffy sich endlich dazu aufraffen konnte, sich von dem grauen Asphalt zu erheben. Immer noch fiel dichter Regen aus den schwarzen Wolken und ihre Kleidung war vollständig durchnässt, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht darum.  
  
Ihre einzigen Gedanken galten dem platinblonden Vampir, dem auch nach all dem Schmerz und dem Kummer, der ihr seinetwegen widerfahren war, immer noch ihr Herz gehörte.  
  
Sie hatte geglaubt, sie müsste ihn dafür hassen. Für das, was er ihr damals angetan hatte. In dieser Nacht, in der alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen war, doch es ging nicht. Sie konnte ihn nicht hassen, weil sie tief in ihrem inneren wusste, dass auch sie mit Schuld daran hatte. Immer wieder war zu ihm gekommen, hatte ihm Hoffnungen gemacht, nur um ihn hinterher mit einer lausigen ausrede abzuspeisen und ein weiteres Mal fallen zu lassen. Da war es doch nur all zu verständlich, dass er dieses Spiel eines Tages nicht mehr mitspielte. Das er sich holen wollte, was sie ihm die ganze Zeit über verweigert hatte.  
  
Sie seufzte und wandelte mit wackeligen Schritten ein Stück die Straße hinunter.  
  
Immer wieder hatte er ihr gesagt, wie sehr er sie liebte. Das er sie brauchte, sie wollte, ohne sie nicht leben konnte und sie? Hatte seine Worte mit Füßen getreten. Im Hasstiraden ins Gesicht geschleudert und ihn danach wie einen räudigen Hund aus dem Haus geworfen. Und dennoch hatte er nie aufgegeben. War nie von ihrer Seite gewichen. Hatte ihr zugehört, wenn sie einmal mehr weder ein noch aus gewusst hatte, hatte ihr geholfen, wenn ihr, ihr Leben und ihre Gefühle wieder einmal über den Kopf gewachsen waren, und das alles nur, um wenigstens ein paar Stunden mit ihr zusammen zu sein.  
  
Zitternd blieb sie stehen. Tränen strömten erneut ihre Wangen hinunter und mischten sich mit dem trüben Regenwasser das aus ihren Haaren tropfte.  
  
Warum hatte sie sich nicht eher eingestanden, dass sie ihn mehr brauchte, als sie eigentlich zugeben wollte? Warum hatte sie die Gefühle die sie für ihn empfand nicht schon vorher zugelassen? Warum hatte sie es vorgezogen, sich hinter einer Mauer aus Schmerz und Hass zu verstecken, anstatt ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn liebte?  
  
„Warum?"Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, als sie den Kopf blinzelnd in Richtung Himmel hob. „Warum?"  
  
Doch das Firmament blieb stumm, und so stand sie einfach nur da, hilflos, nass, und völlig allein mit der Frage, wie sie die begangenen Fehler je wieder gut machen konnte...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Er hatte angefangen zu laufen. Seine Schritte hallten durch den dichten Nebel der sich langsam seinen Weg durch die Stadt bahnte und sein kaltes Blut pochte ihm in den Adern. Den Blick hielt er steif auf den Horizont gerichtet an welchem sich schon langsam die ersten Sonnenstrahlen zeigten.  
  
Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er seine Gruft noch rechtzeitig erreichen wollte, doch nach und nach verlangsamten sich seine Schritte bis er schließlich gänzlich stehen blieb. In seinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken nur so umher. Was hatte er getan? Monatelang war er dieser Frau hinterher gelaufen, hatte ihr sein Herz zu Füßen gelegt, hatte gebettelt, gefleht, und wofür? Um alles mit einem Schlag kaputt zu machen!  
  
Er schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen und hielt unnötigerweise die Luft an als die Bilder des damaligen Abends vor seinem inneren Auge aufleuchteten.  
  
Sie, Buffy, in ihrem grauen Bademantel. Er, Spike, wie er sie auf den Boden warf. Sie auf den Boden presste. Sein Knie zwischen ihre Beine drängte. Ihre verzweifelten Versuche sich zu wehren. Die Angst in ihrer Stimme. Das Entsetzten in ihren Augen.  
  
Eine Frage schoss ihm durch den Kopf und ließ ihn für einen Moment erstarren.  
  
Was, wenn sie ihn nicht gestoppt hätte? Wenn sie nicht genug Kraft aufgebracht hätte? Wenn er sie wirklich...?  
  
Er dachte diesen Satz nicht zu Ende. Wollte die Antwort darauf gar nicht wissen. Doch irgendetwas in seinem Inneren drängte darauf weiterzumachen. Weiterzudenken.  
  
Doch im Grunde kannte er die Antwort schon.  
  
Er hätte nicht aufgehört. Das Gefühl sie unter ihm zu sehen. Ihm unterlegen. Er hatte es genossen. Er hatte sie spüren lassen wollen, was er schon so lange Zeit ertrug. All seinen Schmerz, sein Leid, seine Angst, all das hatte sie ihn diesem Moment ertragen sollen. Einmal wenigstens, einmal sollte sie fühlen, was sie ihm seit Monaten fühlen ließ. Das Gefühl, benutzt zu werden. Nicht mehr zu sein als ein Spielzeug, dass man nach Lust und Laune hervorziehen konnte, wenn einem danach war. Und wenn man keine Lust mehr hatte warf man es eben in die Ecke, beachtete es nicht mehr, und vergnügte sich mit etwas anderem.  
  
Er hatte doch nur gewollt, dass sie ihn verstand. Dass sie seine Situation begriff.  
  
Ein Schluchzen entwich seiner Kehle, als er mit hängenden Schultern zu einem nahe gelegenen Hauseingang schlürfte und sich in einer Schattigen Ecke niederließ.  
  
Tränen füllten seine blauen Augen und kullerten nach und nach über seine Wangen. Tropften auf seinen schwarzen Ledermantel und rollten von dort auf den die verstaubten Fließen wo sie kleine salzige Seen hinterließen.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Mit der aufgehenden Sonne waren auch Buffys Tränen versiegt. Lange noch hatte sie einfach nur dagesessen und hatte dem Himmel zugeschaut wie die Dunkle Farbe langsam aus ihm wich und die ersten goldenen Sonnenstrahlen ihr warmes Licht über die Erde schickten.  
  
Dann, als die ersten Menschen verschlafen aus den Häusern getreten waren, war sie aufgestanden und irrte nun ziellos durch die Straßen.  
  
Ihr erster Gedanke hatte ihren Freunden und ihrer Schwester gegolten. Bestimmt machten sie sich Sorgen um sie, doch was sollte sie ihnen sagen, wenn sie nach dem Grund ihres nächtlichen Fortbleibens fragten? Etwa dass sie zufällig ihren Ex-Lover getroffen hatte und danach die halbe Nacht heulend auf der Stresse verbracht hatte? Oder dass sie in Selbstmitleid versunken nicht auf die Zeit geachtet hatte? Nein, zu Hause war wirklich der letzte Ort an dem sie nun sein wollte.  
  
Sie kniff für einen Augenblick die Augen zusammen um die aufkommende Müdigkeit zu verscheuchen und strich sich ein paar vom Wind verzauste Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Ihr war schlecht und ihr Kopf fühlte sich an als würde er jeden Moment zerspringen.  
  
Mit müden Schritten setzte sie ihren Weg durch die immer noch spärlich belebten Strassen fort, bis ihr nach einer Weile ein kleines, eher unscheinbares Café ins Auge stach.  
  
„Kaffe," schoss es ihr doch den Kopf und schritt langsam auf die spiegelglatte Glastür zu, die sich unter dem Druck ihrer Hand mit einen leisen Quietschen öffnete. Drinnen ließ sie sich seufzend auf einen der kleinen, mit rotem Leder bezogenen, Stühle sinken und starrte müde an die Decke, von der in unregelmäßigen Abständen kleine silberne Lampen baumelten.  
  
„Kann ich ihnen etwas bringen?" Eine schwarzhaarige Kellnerin sah sie aus großen dunklen Augen fragend an und reichte ihr mit einem Lächeln ein Stück Papier. „Vielleicht haben sie ja Lust auf ein kleines Frühstück." „Äh... nein danke!" Buffy schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. So viel Freundlichkeit am Morgen, und dazu noch nach den Erlebnissen der letzten Nacht, war einfach zu viel für sie. „Ich möchte nur eine Tasse Kaffee." „Gut."Die Kellnerin nickte und notierte die Bestellung eilig auf einem kleinen weißen Block. „Wenn sie noch etwas wünschen, rufen sie mich einfach."  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Mit zitternden Händen wischte Spike sich übers Gesicht und erhob sich ächzend von den kalten Fliesen. Ihm war schlecht und sein Rücken schmerzte, doch das war nicht im Gegensatz zu den Gefühlen die ihn nun schon seit mehren Stunden vehement beschäftigten.  
  
Er schloss die Augen und lehnte seine Stirn vorsichtig gegen die von Graffitis besprühte Wand. Die Kühle die von den grauen Steinen unter der bunten Farbe ausging beruhigte seine umherwirbelnden Gedanken etwas, doch wirklich aufhalten konnte auch sie sie nicht.  
  
„Bloody Hell!" Ärgerlich schlug er seinen Kopf ein paar Mal gegen den kalten Stein und genoss den stechenden Schmerz der ihn für einen winzigen Moment von seinen eigentlichen Gedanken ablenkte.  
  
Doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken war der Schmerz verfolgen und alles war wieder da.  
  
Wieder schlug er seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Härter diesmal. Aggressiver.  
  
Warum hatte Drusilla ihn damals bloß zu einem Vampir gemacht? Zu einem Geschöpf der Nacht. Zu einem Leben in ewiger Dunkelheit verdammt. Ihn dazu verurteilt hart zu sein. Stark zu sein. Kein Bedauern zu kennen. Kein Mitgefühl. Keine Schwäche. Keine Reue.  
  
Er hasste dieses „Leben". Hasste es morgens aufzuwachen und zu wissen, dass er immer noch da war. Dass das alles real war. Dass er ein Vampir war. Ein blutrünstiges Monster – mit einem Chip im Gehirn.  
  
Erneut donnerte er seinen Kopf gegen die Wand.  
  
Vampire mussten stark sein. Hart sein. Keine Gefühle haben. Kein Mitleid. Keine Reue. Kein Gewissen. Und er? Was war er für ein Vampir, wenn er genau diese Dinge hatte. Wenn er Gefühle empfand. Mitleid verspürte. Reue zeigte. Gewissensbisse hatte.  
  
Angel hatte ganz recht gehabt. Er war ein Kuschelvampir.  
  
Langsam ließ er die Hände sinken und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Kleine Blutstropfen quollen aus der Wunde auf seiner Stirn, die ein herausstehender Nagel in der Wand dort verursacht hatte und überrollten sein Gesicht, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum.  
  
Was dieser Schmerz doch nicht halb so stark wie der, der ihn von Innen zu zerfressen drohte.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Mit einem tiefen Schluck leerte Buffy den braunen Pappbecher und stellte ihn dann nachdenklich vor sich.  
  
Wieso war ihr Leben nur so unendlich kompliziert? Da hatte sie sich endlich eingestanden, dass ihr der blonde Vampir mehr bedeutete, als sie zuvor geglaubt hatte, und nun wollte er sie endgültig verlassen. Wegen einer Sache, an der sie mindestens genauso viel Schuld trug wie er, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr.  
  
Sie schluckte und strich sich eine lange blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Sie wollte doch nur einmal in ihrem Leben glücklich sein. Wenigstens einmal wollte sie spüren wie es war, wenn zu Hause jemand auf sie wartete. Wenn sie wusste, dass es jemanden gab, der sie brauchte, der nachts von ihr träumte, der sie liebte.  
  
Hatte sie den nicht auch das recht darauf, so etwas zu erleben?  
  
„Kann ich ihnen noch etwas bringen?"Die freundliche Stimme der Kellnerin riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und ließen sie erschrocken zusammenfahren. „Äh... nein. Nein danke. Ich... Ich würde gerne... bezahlen." Unsicher sah zu der junge Frau die sie lächelnd ansah. „O.k. Kaffee, Flavoured Coffee Vanilla und ein Crossaient, das macht... 7 Dollar und 30 Cent, bitte!" „Ah..." Verwirrt zog Buffy einen zerknitterten 10$-Schein aus ihrer Hosentasche und drückte ihn der wartenden Bedienung in die Hand. „Der Rest ist für sie,"erklärte sie und schlüpfte lustlos in ihre noch etwas feuchte Jacke, ehe sie mit kleinen Schritten aus dem Lokal schlürfte.  
  
Mitleidig sah Jennifer der blonden Frau hinterher die nun orientierungslos auf dem Gehsteig stand und mit dunklen Augen in den Himmel starrte. Was war diesem hübschen Mädchen nur widerfahren, dass sie unglücklich und verloren aussah?  
  
°°°  
  
Fröstelnd schlang Buffy ihre Arme um sich, jedoch ohne den Blick von dem azurblauen Himmel zu wenden. Winzige, weiße Wolken tummelten sich dort und es sah beinahe so aus, als vollführten sie dort oben eine Art Tanz, um den warmen, leuchtenden Strahlen der Sonne zu entkommen.  
  
Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie sich genau jetzt fest in Spikes Arme kuscheln und einfach alles um sich herum vergessen könnte. Fast schon konnte sie seine starken Arme spüren, wie sie sich zärtlich um ihre Taille schlangen, seinen unwiderstehlichen Geruch wahrnehmen, seine kalte Haut auf ihrer fühlen...  
  
Mit einem Ruck schlug sie die Augen wieder auf und setzte sich eilig in Bewegung.  
  
Noch war es hell. Noch musste er in Sunnydale sein.  
  
Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und fing an zu laufen.  
  
Sie musste ihn finden. Er konnte nicht einfach so aus ihrem Leben verschwinden. Nein. Sie würde nicht zu lassen, dass er sich einfach so aus dem Staub machte. Sie würde ihn aufhalten. Koste es was es wolle.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
„Nein... Warte... Ich wollte das nicht... Bitte... Buffy..." Ein lautes Scheppern riss Spike unsanft aus dem Schlaf und für einen Augenblick saß er völlig orientierungslos in der staubigen Ecke des stockdunklen Hausflurs und versuchte krampfhaft die Bilder die sich vor seinem Inneren Augen festgebrannt hatten, zu ignorieren. Schon wieder hatte er von ihr geträumt. Von ihr und dieser Nacht.  
  
Ein leises Gähnen entwich ihm als er verschlafen seine steifen Glieder reckte und sich stöhnend aufrichtete.  
  
Sein Rücken schmerzte und sein Magen drohte zu rebellieren, wenn er sich jetzt auch nur einen Schritt bewegte, also lehnte er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht gegen den eisigen Hausflur und starrte einige Minuten einfach nur geradeaus in die Dunkelheit.  
  
War er wirklich eingeschlafen? Er hatte sich doch nur kurz hingelegt um ein bisschen zu dösen. Um seinen Gedanken für einen Moment zu entkommen.  
  
Er spürte wie sein Magen sich beruhigte und wagte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte auf die Tür zu.  
  
Wie lang war es her seit er das letzte Mal getrunken hatte?  
  
Zitternd erreichte er die Tür und klammerte sich Hilfe suchend an den schmalen Eisengriff. Ihm war, als befände er sich mitten in einem sich wild drehenden Karussell, das immer schneller und schneller werden würde.  
  
Tapfer drückte er die Tür nach außen auf und sog gierig die frische Luft auf die ihm sofort entgegenschlug. Ohne das er es gemerkt hatte war es wieder Nacht geworden und der Mond hüllte Sunnydale in sein glänzendes Licht.  
  
Langsam trat er ein Stück auf die Straße. Es musste noch nicht lange dunkel sein, denn immer noch tummelten sich eine Menge Menschen in den verschiedenen Cafés und Bars die es hier an jeder Straßenecke zu geben schien.  
  
Irgendwie erinnerte ihn diese Szene an früher. Wie oft war er damals nach Sonnenuntergang in der Stadt herumgestreift. Einzig und allein darauf aus sein nächstes Opfer zu finden und zu töten.  
  
In so einer Gegend war das einfach. Hunderte Menschen. Keiner kannte keinen. Ein leichtes Spiel für jemanden wie ihn. Ansprechen – In eine Gasse ziehen – Aussaugen.  
  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und vergrub die Hände tiefer in den Taschen seines Mantels.  
  
Er erinnerte sich nicht gern an diese Zeit. Zuviel Blut hing daran. Zuviel Tod.  
  
Er sah ein letztes Mal auf die lachenden Menschen die sich gerade zahlreich in eine Bar drängelten, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand mit gesenktem Kopf in Richtung Friedhof.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Ausgelaugt blieb Buffy stehen und leckte sich müde über die Lippen.  
  
Den ganzen Tag war sie in der Stadt herum gelaufen. Hatte in jedem Lagerhaus, in jeder Gasse, auf jedem Friedhof nach ihm gesucht. Ja selbst in Willys Bar war sie gewesen und hatte nach ihm gefragt. Doch niemand konnte ihr sagen wo sich der blonde Vampir im Moment aufhielt, geschweige den ob er überhaupt noch in Sunnydale war.  
  
Müde rieb sie ihre Hände gegeneinander.  
  
Jetzt konnte er eigentlich nur noch an einem Ort sein. Wenn er dort nicht war, dann...  
  
Sie begann zu laufen.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Der Geruch von Staub, Holz und feuchter Erde schlug ihm entgegen, als er zögernd das kalte Eisentor des Friedhofs aufdrückte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er durch dieses Tor ging.  
  
Unsicher machte er ein paar Schritte nach vorne und blieb dann stehen. Eisiger Wind pfiff ihm um die Ohren, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben glaubte er zu frieren.  
  
Seine blauen Augen blitzen in der Dunkelheit, als er sich vorsichtig umsah. Er war es nicht gewohnt, den Friedhof auf diesem Weg zu betreten. Zuvor war er meist über die alte Steinmauer geklettert, oder war durch irgendeinen der zahlreichen, unterirdischen Tunnel zu seinem Ziel gelangt, doch irgendetwas hatte ihn heute daran gehindert einen dieser beiden Wege zu wählen.  
  
Vielleicht war es, weil sie immer durch dieses Tor gekommen war. Vielleicht aber auch nur, weil sein Rücken sich noch immer nicht von dem kleinen Schläfchen auf dem harten Boden erholt hatte, und eine derart akrobatische Übung, wie das Klettern über eine Mauer, in diesem Fall sehr schmerzhaft sein konnte.  
  
Er schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Er musste dringend aufhören hinter jeder seiner Handlungen irgendeinen Zusammenhang mit der Jägerin zu vermuten. Das war ja schon beinahe krankhaft.  
  
Immer noch kopfschüttelnd schritt er zwischen den Weißschimmernden Grabsteinen hindurch, bis er nur noch wenige Meter vor seiner Gruft stand.  
  
Mit einem ächzen ließ er sich auf das nasse Gras fallen und lehnte den Kopf an einen halb zerfallenen Grabstein hinter ihm.  
  
Bis zum Sonnenaufgang war es noch etwas hin. Er hatte also noch Zeit.  
  
°°°°°°°°  
  
Keuchend erreichte sie den Friedhof und schlug mit einer unwirschen Bewegung das Tor auf.  
  
Schon von weitem konnte sie seine Anwesenheit spüren.  
  
Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Ihr Puls raste. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Ihr Blut kochte ihr in den Adern.  
  
Die schöne kleine Rede die sie sich den ganzen Weg über zurecht gelegt hatte war mit einem Schlag vergessen.  
  
Alles was im Moment zählte war, dass er noch hier war. Dass er Sunnydale, und somit auch sie, noch nicht verlassen hatte.  
  
Sie konzentrierte nun all ihre Sinne auf ihn und stoppte instinktiv, als sie seine Gruft beinahe erreicht hatte.  
  
Ihre Atmung ging rasselnd, und ihre Beine fühlten sich an als wären sie aus Pudding, doch sie weigerte sich strikt der Bitte ihres Körpers nach einer kurzen Rast Folge zu leisten und ging lediglich für einen Augenblick in die Knie, wobei sie die Augen suchend umherschweifen ließ.  
  
Da! An einem halb zerfallenen Grabstein lag er. Die Füße weit von sich gestreckt. Die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt. Die Augen geschlossen.  
  
Immer noch nach Atem ringend tapste sie auf ihn zu und fiel neben ihm auf die Erde. Sie öffnete ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein raues Krächzen, und so presste sie ihre Lippen wie zuvor stumm aufeinander.  
  
Ihre Gedanken, ihre Gefühle, all ihre Empfindungen die sie vor wenigen Minuten noch fest in ihrem Bann gehabt hatten, waren mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen.  
  
Und auch die Worte, die sie sich so sorgfältig ausgesucht hatte waren verschwunden.  
  
Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und sie senkte den Kopf, jedoch nur soweit, dass sie ihn zumindest noch aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte.  
  
Sie musste doch etwas sagen.  
  
„Spike?"  
  
Zitternd sog sie die kalte Nachtluft in ihre Lungen, welche ihr bebendes Herz etwas beruhigte.  
  
„Spike?"  
  
Angespannt beobachtete sie, wie der Vampir langsam, Stück für Stück, seine Augen öffnete und sie mit erstauntem und zugleich entsetztem Blick ansah.  
  
„Buffy!"  
  
Fröstelnd sah er, wie sie die Hand nach seiner ausstreckte, welche er aber sofort hinter seinem Rücken verbarg.  
  
„Was willst du hier?"Er versuchte, seiner Stimme einen harten Klang zu verleihen, doch alles was er zustande brachte, war ein leiser, ängstlicher Unterton.  
  
Was in Teufels Namen wollte sie hier? Hatte er ihr nicht gesagt, dass es zu spät war? Dass sie nichts mehr tun konnte?  
  
„Geh nicht..." Ihre Worte unterbrachen seine Gedanken.  
  
„Bitte... Bleib!"  
  
Zitternd schlang sie die Arme um sich selbst, so als wolle sie sich selbst vor der eisigen Kälte schützen, die sich gerade in ihrem Inneren breit machte, und wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte. Doch er blieb still.  
  
Schweigen erfüllte den dunklen Friedhof und es schien, als verstummte in diesem Augenblick selbst das leise Rauschen der Blätter, die sich sanft in dem eisigen Wind wiegten.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dasaßen. In dieser unheimlichen Stille, doch irgendwann, als sie schon beinahe die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, regte er sich und erhob sich langsam von der feuchten Erde.  
  
Ängstlich verfolgte sie jede seiner Bewegungen. Sah wie er ihr den Rücken zudrehte, sich eine Zigarette ansteckte und sich kurz darauf wieder umdrehte um sie mit einem solch durchdringenden Blick anzusehen, dass ihr Herz für einen Moment aufhörte zu schlagen.  
  
Seine sonst so strahlend blauen Augen hatten die Farbe grauer Asche angenommen, und wirkten leerer und verzweifelter als je zuvor.  
  
Und zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihn kannte, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihm jeder Tag, den er in den letzten 120 Jahren gelebt hatte, ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.  
  
„Spike..."Ihre Stimme klang brüchig und sie versuchte krampfhaft die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die sich in ihren Augenwinkeln gesammelt hatten. „Bitte sprich mit mir. Sag etwas. Sag das du bleibst. Hier. Bei mir. Und wir vergessen das ganze einfach. Es wird alles wie früher..."  
  
„Wie früher?"Ein ungläubiges, trauriges Lachen umspielte seine Mundwinkel und er wandte den Blick ab. „Hör auf Buffy! Du weißt genau, dass es nie wieder so sein wird wie früher. Nicht nachdem was ich getan habe. Nachdem ich dich so verletzt habe."  
  
„Aber..."Tränen strömten nun ihre Wangen hinunter, und sie versuchte vergeblich sie wegzuwischen. „Was ist mit mir? Bedeute ich dir gar nichts?"  
  
Der eisige Wind ließ ihre warmen tränen erfrieren, sodass sie wie winzige leuchtende Perlen an ihrer Wange klebten. „Bedeute ich dir gar nichts?"  
  
„Buffy..."Er stöhnte und warf in einer verzweifelten Geste die Hände in die Luft. „Natürlich bedeutest du mir etwas. Du bist alles für mich, doch gerade deshalb muss ich gehen. Die Liebe zu dir verbrennt mich. Sie raubt mir alles was ich habe. Und jedes Mal wenn ich dich ansehe, zerreißt etwas in mir. Ich sehe diese schrecklichen Bilder vor mir, immer und immer wieder. Liebes versteh doch. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich ertrage es nicht mehr, dich zu sehen und zu wissen, dass du mich nicht liebst und ich dich deswegen verletzten wollte."  
  
Er vergrub sein Gesicht tiefer im Kragen seines Mantels um dem traurigen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht nicht sehen zu müssen. Es schmerzte ihn, dass er ihr so etwas sagen musste. Dass es keine andre Möglichkeit, doch zu gehen war für ihn der einzige Weg um zu vergessen. All das hinter sich zu lassen um ein neues Leben anzufangen. Ein Leben ohne sie.  
  
Vorsichtig wagte er einen Blick in ihre Richtung und bei ihrem Anblick gefror ihm das Herz zu Eis. Noch nie hatte er einen so verzweifelten, verletzten und zugleich wütenden Ausdruck in ihren Augen gesehen. Tränen über ihre Tränen tropften auf ihre leicht geröteten Wangen, liefen über ihre zitternde Unterlippe und fielen lautlos zu Boden.  
  
„Luv..."begann er wieder und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, doch sie wich stolpernd zurück.  
  
„Fass mich nicht an."  
  
Wütend starrte sie durch die Dunkelheit zu ihm, während der Himmel über ihnen sich nach und nach verdunkelte. Dicke schwarze Wolken schoben sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit von allen Seiten heran und verdunkelten den Mond, Donner grollte aus der Ferne und grelle Blitze zuckten in unregelmäßigen Abständen über den Himmel.  
  
Doch Buffy kümmerte sich nicht um die toten Blätter die der Wind ohne Rücksicht an ihr vorbei peitschte, merkte nichts von den sanften Regentropfen die von oben auf sie herunternieselten, dass einzige, was sie in diesem Moment verspürte war Verzweiflung. Pure Verzweiflung, gemischt mit unsäglicher Wut.  
  
Wie konnte dieser vermaledeite Vampir ihr nur so etwas verwerfen? Glaubte er wirklich, sie würde hier stehen, wenn sie nichts für ihn empfinden würde? Wenn er für sie immer noch das seelenlose Stück Dreck währe, als das sie ihn zuvor immer bezeichnet hatte. Zugegeben, woher sollte er wissen, dass ihre Gefühle sich seit dem letzen schrecklichen Abend so drastisch verändert hatten, noch dazu, nachdem er versucht hatte sie zu.... aber war es denn nicht schon Beweis genug, dass sie überhaupt hier war? Reichte es nicht, dass sie den ganzen Tag in der Stadt umher geirrt war. Immer auf der Suche nach ihm. Dass sie vor Angst und vor Sorge er könne schon verschwunden sein fast umgekommen währe? Und nun warf er ihr so etwas an den Kopf.  
  
Jetzt wo sie hier vor ihm stand, in der klirrenden Kälte, mit Tränen in den Augen, und ihn geradezu anbettelte sie nicht so verlassen.  
  
„Verdammt Spike..."Ihre Stimme war tränenerstickt und sie zitterte am ganzen Leib, als die letzten Worte beinahe flüsternd über ihre Lippen kamen. „Ich liebe dich!"  
  
°°°°°°°°  
  
Der Regen hatte sich verdichtet. Kalte Tropfen fielen dicht an dicht von dem schwarz glänzenden Himmel und bildeten kleine Pfützen in der braunen Friedhofserde. Immer öfter zuckten Blitze durch die nächtliche Wolkendecke und erhellten den von Nebel durchzogenen Ort des Schreckens.  
  
Der Ruf einer einzelnen Eule durchbrach ab und an die unheimliche Stille und hallte leise von den grauen Steinen der dicken Friedhofsmauern.  
  
Und mitten in dieser düsteren Atmosphäre, umringt von einer Reihe weiß schimmernder Grabsteine, verharrten zwei dunkle Gestalten regungslos auf ihren Plätzen.  
  
Zwei dunkle Gestalten wie sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten, und doch verband sie etwas das stärker war als alles was je zuvor auf dieser Welt existiert hatte.  
  
Ein leiser Windhauch strich über die erstarrten Gesichter der Beiden und eine einzelne Träne fiel lautlos von zu Boden.  
  
„Was hast du da eben gesagt?" Die leise, beinahe zitternden Worte des Vampirs wurde fast von dem lauten Rauschen der Blätter in den Wipfeln der Bäume übertönt, doch die Frage leuchtete so hell in seinen Augen, dass sie auch ohne Worte verstand, was er soeben gesagt hatte.  
  
„Ich liebe Dich!"Wiederholte sie daher, und ihr Herz begann lauter zu schlagen.  
  
„Ich liebe Dich. Mehr als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Spike, die Liebe zu dir ist das Größte was ich jemals empfunden habe. Sie ist so stark, dass ich manchmal das Gefühl habe, dass mein Herz zerspringt, wenn ich nur eine weitere Minute ohne dich bin. Es ist, als ob mich ein Feuer von Innen verbrennt. Diese Gefühle... Ich habe versucht mich dagegen zu wehren. Doch alles was dabei herausgekommen ist, dass ich dich noch mehr brauche als jemals zuvor. Spike, wenn du jetzt gehst..."  
  
Ihre letzten Worte gingen unter ihrem verzweifelten Schluchzen unter und sie senkte den Blick zu Boden, dass er die Tränen nicht sehen musste, die zum wiederholten Mal in dieser Nacht über ihr Gesicht strömten.  
  
Endlich hatte sie den Mut gehabt, ihm ihre wahren Gefühle zu gestehen. Doch was war, wenn er immer noch daran zweifelte. Wenn er das alles für ein abgekartetes Spiel hielt, um ihn wieder einmal zum Narren zu halten. Grund genug hatte er. Wie oft hatte sie ihn benutzt. Verurteilt. Abgewiesen.  
  
Und jetzt auf einmal sollte sie wirklich etwas für ihn empfinden. Sollte sie ihn wirklich lieben. Sie konnte es ja selbst kaum glauben.  
  
Alles in ihr sträubte sich gegen diese Empfindungen, doch ihr Herz, welches bei dem vorsichtigen Blick in seine Augen schmerzlich zusammenzuckte, war anderer Meinung.  
  
Die Trauer, die Hoffnung und die Angst die sie darin erblickte, jagten ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken und trieben ihr weitere Tränen in die Augen.  
  
Sie wollte doch nur einmal in ihrem Leben glücklich sein. Einmal wenigstens wollte sie das wissen, wollte sie spüren, wie es war zu lieben. Und geliebt zu werden.  
  
„Buffy..."Seine Stimme unterbrach ihre Gedanken und ein Frösteln durchlief ihren Körper.  
  
„Ja?"Sie wagte kaum zu sprechen, so sehr zitterte sie und ihr Herz schlug so laut, das sie meinte, jeder in dieser kleinen Stadt müsste nun mitbekommen haben was sich hier auf dem städtischen Friedhof abspielte. „Meinst du das... Meinst du das wirklich ernst?"War das einzige, was er im Moment über die Lippen brachte. Zu viele Emotionen brachen gerade über ihn herein und überschwemmten ihn mit einer solchen Intensität, dass er glaubte darin ertrinken zu müssen.  
  
Hunderte von Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf, so schnell, dass er nicht einen von ihnen festhalten konnte.  
  
Seine Sinne drehten sich und würde sein Herz noch schlagen, hätte es in diesem Moment mit Sicherheit ausgesetzt.  
  
Meinte sie es heute wirklich ernst? Empfand sie wirklich etwas für ihn? Für ihn. Das abscheuliche Monster. Den seelenlosen Abschaum. Das nutzlose Stück Dreck, das ihr über so viele Jahre hinweg pausenlos Leid und Schmerz zugefügt hatte.  
  
Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an die Nacht, damals im Bronze, einen Tag nachdem sie sich all ihre Geheimnisse von der Seele gesungen hatten, als sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten. Und am nächsten Tag hatte sie ihn behandelt als wenn er nicht existieren würde.  
  
Dabei hatte sie ihm an diesem Abend doch noch gesagt, wie viel er ihr bedeute. Das er der einzige war, mit dem sie offen reden konnte.  
  
Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, als die Erinnerung an diesen Abend in sein Gedächtnis trat.  
  
Wie oft hatte sie ihm seit diesem Tag gesagt, dass sie etwas für ihn empfand und ihn danach wieder verstoßen?  
  
Konnte sie es den heute, in dieser stürmischen Nacht, in Mitten des verregneten Friedhofs wirklich ernst meinen? Konnte sie wirklich Liebe für ihn empfinden?  
  
Er schluckte und senkte den Kopf, dass sie die Träne nicht sah, die ihm einsam über die blasse Wange strömte.  
  
Wie gerne würde er ihr glauben? Sie in seine Arme schließen, sein Gesicht in ihren blonden Haaren vergraben, ihren Atem an seinem Hals spüren, ihre Hände in seinen, ihre Lippen auf den seinen... und einfach alles um ihn herum vergessen.  
  
Doch die Angst, die Angst vor der Verachtung, vor der Zurückweisung, sie saß so tief verankert in seiner Brust, dass ihm das alles zu tun einfach unmöglich war.  
  
Und so blieb er wo er war, starrte zu Boden und wartete darauf, dass sie verschwand. So wie sie es zuvor so oft getan hatte, nachdem sie ihm wieder etwas Ähnliches gesagt hatte.  
  
Doch zu seiner Verwunderung verschwand sie nicht. Nein, sie bewegte sich nicht einen Zentimeter, der Winde rüttelte an ihrer Jacke, doch sie scherte sich nicht darum. Das einzige was sie tat, war ihn aus Tränenverschleierten Augen anzusehen in denen in diesem Moment soviel Liebe lag, wie er es noch niemals zuvor bei einer Person wahrgenommen hatte.  
  
Ein Schluchzen drang aus seiner Kehle. Ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper.  
  
„Danke."Die Worte kamen flüsternd und er hatte Mühe die Tränen die sich in seinen Augen angesammelt hatten zurückzuhalten.  
  
„Danke wofür?"  
  
„Das du mich liebst."  
  
Er sah ein letztes Mal in ihre hellen grünen Augen die für einen Moment verständnislos ins Leere starrten, ehe sich ein erleichtertes Funkeln in ihnen ausbreitete, dann drehte er sich um und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf seine Gruft zu, während hinter ihm eine fröstelnde junge Frau den Kopf in Richtung Osten wandte um die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen zu begrüßen, die wohl bald ihr glänzendes Licht über die nasskalte Welt schicken würden.  
  
Und so wie diese Sonnenstrahlen, würde auch er noch einige Zeit brauchen. Zeit um verstehen. Zeit um zu realisieren. Zeit um nachzudenken. Und sie würde sie ihm geben. Er würde soviel Zeit bekommen wie er nur wollte. Wenn er ihr nur glaubte.  
  
fin  
  
Anmerkung von mir: So fertig. Hoffe, das Ende hat euch nicht allzu sehr enttäuscht, doch wie man bei meinen anderen FFs vielleicht schon gemerkt hat, bin ich nicht der Typ für diese Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Happy-Ends. Also wird es höchstwahrscheinlich auch keine Fortsetzung geben, außer ich habe irgendwann so eine „Ich-bin-so-glücklich"-Phase, was ich nicht glaube, denn dann kann ich nicht schreiben. Zum Schluss noch ein großes Danke von mir an die Leute unter euch, die mir so liebe Kommentare gegeben haben und mir so gezeigt haben, dass ihnen meine Story gefällt- knuddeleuchganzdoll Ihre bedeutet mir wirklich viel! 


End file.
